Once in a lifetime event
by TheResistance5
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The most awaited night of all nights is finally here, Prom, and to someone, it is probably the worst and boring night ever! Or, is it? (EDITED)


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I got this idea on our school Prom. Please go easy on me, it's my first time writing a complete NejiTen FanFiction and my first One-shot. I'm still a rookie. A big rookie that's on the very bottom of the chart.**

**Take note, that this is a modern world story. So, that means no battles and no shinobis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The show belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

One of the most awaited events during a student's high school life is the school's prom. But, why is the prom so special?

So far, the school's prom is kinda like a student's freedom. It is where the girls can wear beautiful dresses and the guys wear dashing tuxedos or what the others called, coat and tie. It is also known, especially to the girls, as a magical night and the night of nights. A once-in-a-lifetime event where the guys and girls can dance with their crushes or heck, even with their loved ones, girlfriends and boyfriends. Everyone's excited on this event, but not everyone.

**...**

**...**

It's been hours since the prom started and Tenten hasn't left her spot. Tenten is wearing a scarlet dress and her hair is down since her friends forced her to do it. She let out a deep sigh and sat boyishly on the chair with her hands on her cheeks. Just like she thought, and concluded, prom is the most boring and probably the worst school event in her opinion. If only her friends just let her stay and watch movies in her house.

_(Flashback:)_

_The door bell rang._

_"Coming!" Tenten approached the door and opensit, "Can I— " She stopped when she saw her friends are formally dressed._

_"Hey Tenten!" Sakura and Ino greeted._

_"Hi." Hinata greeted._

_"What... Are you wearing?" asked an annoyed Tenten._

_Sakura is wearing a pink above the knee dress with long white gloves and a diamond necklace. She just put a cherry blossom hair clip on her hair. Ino is wearing a yellow above the knee dress with a gold bracelet on her left arm and her hair is down. Hinata is wearing a simple lavender dress._

_"Um... Ten-san, where's your dress?" Hinata asked._

_"Oh that..." She scratches her nape, trying to find the right words. "Well... I'm not going..." She said which made Sakura and Ino's eyes widened in shock._

_"What?!" Ino squealed, "Tenten! We've been talking about this prom since the first day of school and you're telling me that you're no going?!" Tenten rolls her eyes. There she goes again and her scolding. "Don't you dare roll your eyes on me Tenten!"_

_"I-Ino, calm down. I'm sure Tenten has a reason why she can't go." Sakura said trying to calm her._

_"B-Besides, Kō-san can wait. " Hinata added._

_"Fine," Ino pouted like a child and crossed her arms on her chest then looks at her seriously and angrily. "What's your reason?"_

_"Just leave me alone. I'm having a Marvel movie marathon." Tenten said and closed the door, but Sakura placed her hand on it to stop it from closing. "What the?"_

_"Come on Tenten, just please go." Sakura said with her cutest puppy eyes while Tenten just ignored it._

_"I said—"_

_Ino couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her wrist, "Just come with us! It's a school requirement!" She took Tenten to her room while the others just followed them._

_(End of Flashback...)_

_Stupid Prom!_ She thought and turn her attention to the dance floor. Her friends are in there with their crushes_—_or rather be called as,boyfriends or some random guy dancing with them.

Sakura is dancing with Sasuke, of course. Ino is dancing with who knows who. Hinata is dancing with Naruto who has a big grin on his face while Hinata is trying to control her blush. She smiled at them. She's very happy with them. They're really enjoying their night, unlike her.

But, she didn't know that a certain stoic, cold and arrogant_—_Okay, scratch that_—_A certain someone is watching her the whole time.

"Psst!" No response. "Neji!" Lee shoved his friend while Neji's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hn. What?" He faced his friend, showing a little sign of irritation.

Neji is wearing a usual black coat and tie with a light blue polo. Lee is wearing an all green tuxedo, which make everyone think it's weird, while he and Gai think it's very 'youthful'.

"My youthful friend..." Neji's eye twitched again. Not his so-called youthful speeches again. "It's been hours and you haven't asked Tenten to dance with you. You haven't given her this youthful rose!"

"Shut up." Neji said harshly and continued gazing at her.

"Neji, my youthful friend, I know that you're shy, but take this as an opportunity! Go and_—_"

"I said shut up!"

"But_—_"

"Shut up Lee. Go and ask Sakura for a dance."

"I love to, but my rival for love, Sasuke Uchiha, is still dancing with my youthful cherry blossom!" Lee cried out while crying his usual chibi tears.

Neji sighed at his friend. Poor Lee.

**...**

"Ehem!" The music stopped, which also made everyone stopped dancing, and look at their principal on the stage. "Is this thing on?" The DJ nodded. "Right. STUDENTS!"

Everyone covered their ears, for the sound is too shrieking loud that almost broke their eardrums.

"Principal Tsunade! It's a mic, you don't need to shout." said the school nurse and chemistry teacher, Shizune.

"Oops, my bad. Anyway, the prom will soon end after 7 songs, so hope you all enjoy your evening." Tsunade almost bluntly said and went back to her seat.

There's a moment of silence after the principal's announcement, until the DJ started playing the first out of seven love songs. Everyone continued dancing and Tenten was delighted to hear that. Her nightmare will soon be finished after 7 songs.

_Seven more songs..._ Neji thought and looked at the rose. He has to do it. It's now or never!

**...**

"Hey Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. But, Ten-san hasn't left her spot since the prom started." She as she looks at her friend sitting and tapping her fingers on the table.

"Yeah, Neji hasn't left his spot either. I wonder what's taking him so long? I mean, he likes Tenten right? But how come that guy hasn't asked her." Naruto said and continued dancing with her.

The song ended and the 2nd out of 7th song has started playing.

**...**

**...**

Neji grabbed that special rose and walk towards Tenten. As he got closer to her, his heart kept on pounding and he's getting more nervous than before. Kinda unusual for a stoic Hyuga prodigy.

He stopped behind her seat and gather all of his confidence and courage to ask her.

"Tenten..." She turned around and saw the Hyuga Neji blushing and sweating. She let out a soft giggle at the sight while his blush darkened.

"Neji, what are you doing in here?" She asked and didn't notice the rose in his left hand.

"Tenten..." He met her gaze, "Will you_—_" The ending of the 2nd song interrupted Neji's statement, which made his eye twitched, but he shrugged it off. Again, he's trying to gather his confidence to ask her, and hoping that nothing will interrupt him.

Two down, five more songs to go.

"W-What?" she asked, a little nervous. She heard it correctly, right?

"W-Will you dance with me?" Neji stuck out his right hand and showed the rose that he's holding.

Tenten blushed at the fact that her 'crush' wants to dance with her and he's giving her a rose. Dumbfounded at the situation, she stood up from her seat and grabbed the rose, "Y-Yes, I-I love to." Great, now she sounded like Hinata.

Neji smiled, a smile that he only kept to her and his family, and grabbed her hand. Her blush darkened at this case and put the rose on the table.

"Shall we?" He asked and she nodded.

Neji took her to the center of the dance floor and grabbed her other hand. He placed her hands on his shoulder and placed his hands on her waist. The two started dancing quietly and gracefully.

**...**

On the tables, Hinata smile to them while Naruto is grinning like a fox. Sakura squealed softly and nudged her boyfriend's arm while Sasuke is smirking. Lee was crying tears of joy for them while Ino squealed.

_Tenten has a lot of explanations once we'll have a sleep-over. _Ino thought.

**...**

The third song ended and some of the students, who were dancing, stopped. The boys escorted the girls back to their seats and Tenten noticed this. Shouldn't they be going back to their seats as well?

Curious, she decided to ask him. "Hey Neji..."

"Hn?" He looked at her, also curious. _I guess she hasn't figured it out._

"I know that the 4th song just started, but shouldn't you be dancing with another girl?"

Neji gave her a sarcastic and content smirk as she rolled her eyes. Darn him and his cute smirk!_  
_

"I guess that you haven't notice me these past hours."

"What?"

He smirked again. This time, it's more sarcastic and content than before.

_Jerk! s_he thought angrily.

"I wasn't dancing with any girl even with my cousin these past hours... Tenten, your my first dance and I want you to be my last dance as well."

She blushed. Who knew that the Hyuga prodigy can be this, well, romantic. "T-Thanks Neji. I thought that no one will dance with me, since I'm boyish."

Annoyed by the fifth and sixth statement, he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Boyish? Who told you that?" She met his gaze, "For me, I think you're beautiful regardless of your boyish nature. It's a part of you and that's one of the reasons why I love you." Contented, he softened his grip.

_Did he just said that he loved me? _Tenten asked herself.

"So... Can we go out tomorrow?" Neji asked bluntly, which brought her back to reality.

"W-What?"

"C-Can we go out?" He repeated.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He gulped, _Stupid mouth! _He scolded. "H-Hai."

She giggled. He looks so cute when he's nervous, "I thought that people on a relationship do that?" She scoffed.

"Well, will you be my girlfriend and can we go on a date this Saturday?"

"Yes, yes I will."

Neji gave her another smile and rests his forehead on hers. The two continued dancing until the end of the prom.

As for Tenten, I guess the prom is not the worst and boring school event ever.

* * *

**Sorry if some of the characters are a bit of out of character, and I hope you like this story. God bless and have fun.**

**TheResistance5 is out, peace!**

**Edited: I revised it a little.**


End file.
